Destiny Love story ( Riksis & Alexis ) Rated M for Mature Audience Onl
by DestinyLover123
Summary: Can two seperate species in a hated world come together an love each other?
1. New Love

It was the year 2631 in old Russia or better known as the Cosmodrome which was the area on planet Earth. the Eliskni also known as the Fallen occupied this area an currently the House of Devil's had a tighter grasp on this territory. Every once in awhile they will send scavenging teams to acquire Golden Age technology for their benefits in their efforts to regain honor and respect. Today would be a very different day from the rest as a particular being was trespassing into the territory of the Devils. This trespasser was a guardian, beings chosen by the traveler to do his bidding. This guardian however was in no ordinary guardian as she was a huntress and was a lone wolf. She is Alexis Yor, descendant of the infamous Thorn user Dredgen Yor. She hated being criticized for the last name an was her main reason for travelling alone an being a secluded human being. She was scavenging for parts to build a semi-auto rifle by gathering parts in old Russia. She knew she was in high heavily guarded House of Devils territory. She hated the fact she was in open area with so many blind spots an not aware of a hidden Eliskni watching her every move. He would watch her move an have this strange feeling bottle up inside him an he could not place the exact feeling he was sensing at this moment. He decided he would confront the trespasser that had invaded into his territory. She heard a strange noise creep upon her an she quickly grabbed for her omolon scout rifle but noticed someone had already beaten her to it. She looked up to see a Fallen vandal holding her scout rifle with his arms tightly. She then noticed a huge shadow cast over her. She slowely turned around and saw before her a much bigger Fallen presumably a Archon. To be in a Archon's presence means one of two things. Either it is a great honor or she has offended him in a manner she wished she hadn't. Archon's are one the most highest commanding in a Fallen House besides the Kell. She was greeted by the presence of the Devil's Archon known as Riksis in Eliskni tongue. The Archon spoke in the human tongue he knew profoundly well suprisingly. He spoke in a very tone strict manner to the trespasser, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TRESPASSING IN DEVIL'S TERRITORY?" She could only tremble at his words knowing she was to die any moment now. She quickly answered in a shy, scared manner, " I was only seeking parts for my weapon and was lost." She replied even further stating, " I mean no disrespect to your House nor your title your Honor." The Archon could only stand dumbfounded as this mere peasant was respecting his presence as he stood in front of her. He very much liked it indeed, he then felt that same feeling he had bottle up inside him he still could not figure out. "I am Riskis, Devil's Archon!" She stated, " I know who you are O mighty Riskis, you are one the heros of Twilight Gap." He stood even more dumbfounded and eased the girl to tell him more of what she knows of his past. " I know your were a hero, the Speaker tells us lies, but ive read the house banners, the guardians assaulted your kind, they made it to where you became the disgraced but I know the truth." Riksis could feel that same feeling even more, he was filled with happiness as he was now being told he is a hero he knew he was long ago by the very species that turned him into a disgrace to his kind. He edged her to even tell what more she knew. She complied and stated, " I know you saved many guardians even they assumed you were the enemy without knowing a cabal recon team had lead a assault on the Wall. You are the unsung Hero of the Twilight Gap know one knows but I do! You inspired me to help others." Riksis was delighted with all the respect he was recieving an asked if the lone woman would accompany him to his Ketch. She happily agreed knowing this may be a way for her to not die anytime soon. Aboard the Ketch she was treated with such kindness of the Eliskni kind as their were many Vandals, an dregs that served the Archon an his curious guest with food prepared just for them. After the big feast she was quartered to the throne room of the Archon. She stood alone in the extravagant room with the Devil's Archon himself. He quickly decided to express his feelings to the girl. " I may not know your name but today you have shown me that not your all of your kind is as wretched as I thought to be, I thank you for your gracious words about my past an my people." She answered by saying," It is a honor to hear such words and to receive them from a Archon none the less, it is I who should be thankful as you have taken me from a world of desolate hatred and shown me gratitude an kindness no one else has, thank you your honor." He couldn't stand it anymore he had to give in an tell her his true feeling about her. There was no time better than now. " I still do not know your name?" She answered, " Alexis Yor, lone huntress." He did not notice this about her before but he now saw the beauty she held with in her an on the outside. She had a perfect hourglass shape with curvy thighs, a Hime cut haircut, deeply black colored, skin tone tan as can be, obviously she was spanish of sorts. She did have an accent that drove him crazy with lust, she had brown eyes and a smile that aswell drove him crazy. He didn't know how he would express his feeling to her as he was a four-armed creature no one could fall in love with, but he still had a sliver of hope an decided the risk was worth it. He aswell did not how she felt about him as it later turned out she had similar feelings for the Archon. She thought of him as a mighty man with power but with goals for good not evil such as the traveler. She didn't know if it was good to state her love for him as he might react in a way that could kill her so she decided to keep her mouth shut an her thoughts to herself. Riksis decided to tell the young latina woman his feelings, " Alexis Yor, I wish to tell you something ive been keeping up inside me to myself. I have watched you for many years wondering who you were and today I decided to confront you an im glad I did. I do not know if you feel the same about me given I am a four-armed monster, but ive been in love with you ever since I laid my eyes on your goddess of a body, you have the most kind-hearted persona I love an the most beautiful smile ive ever had the honor to lay upon me. I am happy to have you aboard my Ketch but even more happy to have you as my guest and if I must say as a friend aswell." She could not believe what she was hearing from the Devil's Archon himself. He was in infatuated with her just as she was with him. Alexis was so happy to hear all this an couldn't help but smile an giggle a little. The Devil Archon noticed this an felt embarrassed he ever opened his heart to this girl. But quickly realized something, she was gazing at him the same way he had to her so many other times in his life. She finally replied," I have alway's known you were there watching me as my guardian angel. I had no idea whom or what you were but I knew you were there. I aswell am in love with you deeply, to hear you say the same to me was joy I cannot describe in a thousands words or less. I would happily be your lover if you will be mine aswell?" He couldn't believe what he just heard from his desire. She was infatuated with him the same way, he was extremely grateful for her words of him. He quickly responded to her, " It would be my honor as House of Devil's Archon to have you as my mate." She aswell quickly answered with joy an ran to the 8-footed Eliskni Archon an hugged him with as much love as possible. The Archon returned the same love an affectionate gesture she bestowed upon him. He raised her up to his head level with his bottom appendages an lifted her up by her perfectly shaped ass. She moved in by taking his mask off of his face, and dropped it to a shelf nearby her. She saw his mandibles that would be his lips or his mouth, the Eliskni anatomy was very different from a human being's. She then slowely eased into his gesture and locked lips with the Archon himself. Riksis was in pure heaven as the guardian herself locked lips with him. He began to beg for entrance into her mouth an she happily complied. He slid his tongue over her mouths walls an over her tongue getting familiar with his mate. She began to wrestle his tongue with hers an both started to makeout with passionate love. After a few minutes both had to back out an catch a breather from the intense makeout session they just were in. Alexis could only smile at him, she was a giggling little teenage all over again even though she was only 23 and he was well over hundreds of years old but he felt young as ever. She noticed a slight bulge poking her behind and could only smile an giggle at Riksis. He was embarrassed an started to blush but she quickly gestured him to let her down an he complied with ease. She began to take his armor off an was standing now in front of a nude Riksis. He didn't expect to know what would happen next but none the less was in pure love with this girl an trusted her completely. She began to slowely grasp ahold of his member, it had to be atleast 7- inches long an really thick aswell. It was a tool she wanted to handle but didn't know how really, an decided to give it just a taste. He moaned with pleasure an she decided she was doing okay for her first time blowing a cock before. She then began to slowly wrap her lips around the head an gave him the best head he ever recieved. She then proceeded to deepthroat his big cock for around 30 min. He was in heaven an when she stopped her licks and slurping he fell to his bed behind him still moaning. She noticed this an decided she was ready for the next part of their commitment to love. She began to strip from her armor an clothing an now stood in front the Archon naked as can be. He could only gaze at her goddess of a body she had, he was in love with a human an could not give a damn what the Other Eliskni Houses thought of him as. She slowely walked to him swaying her hips to the side in a motion he was in a deep trance to. She finally laid on his huge bed onto the fur covers and positioned herself in a very submissive position. She began to wave her ass in the air in front of Riksis. He then heard her state something he would never forget. " I am a virgin if I am to be honest, I know you are not but I can tell you will be easy with me an I know your are the one for me so I offer my virginity to you as a sign of love an commitment and will be your mate so long as we both shall live." He could only stare in awe at her words she just said to him, an he noticed her perfectly clean shaven pussy she now was offering to him. He saw her perfect ass an her perfect tit's. He was going to make love to this woman an by god marry her if he so pleases, she was the only woman for him an the only mate he wants. He positioned himself in front of her entrance and slowly, ever so slowly began to slide in with ease. He tore through her hymen an noticed the blood trickling down her legs an onto his shaft. She began to cry in pain feeling this all was so unusual to her. He began to slide slowly out an in of her love canal. She was still crying in pain, an he began to whisper in her ears telling her it is okay, "I am here, this is normal, you will feel pleasure soon, I love you my mate, do not worry." She trusted him completely an now began to feel pleasure as he stated beforehand an now started to moan in that pleasuring feeling. She began to moan so loud everyone on the Fallen Ketch would know what was happening. She began to tell Riksis, " I don't care if this is wrong, society is done for, it is a free world now, I love you." He then stopped his pacing an looked her in the eyes. He noticed all the lust an love she had for him, it was pure an he loved this woman to death. She then proceeded saying," Make love to me my Riksis." He was in deep esctasy of her words and began his paces again in her love canal. She stated," Fuck me Riksis my love, make me yours, claim me as yours..." He proceeded his thrusts and began to thrust into her more and even harder into her. After some time both reached their climaxes and couldn't last any longer. " Riksis, im on the pill, cum inside me please my mate!" He let loose his life giving seed into her womb an moaned so loud an thrusted a few more times before he collapsed onto the bed. She cuddle up next to him, he wrapped his two left arms around her waist an brought her to him face to face. He kissed her very passionately. This went on for a few moments before both quickly tired out from lack of oxygen. She whispered into his ear, " I love you Riksis, even if you are Eliskni your my love, my mate, an my master." She cuddled up against his chest an feel asleep, he noticed his cum was leaking out of her pussy an he could only feel a sense of accomplishment as he satisfied her to the fullest extent possible. The next morning would be great for him as he thought he would wake up next to his beautiful mate he made love to. He was finally happy. To be continued...


	2. The next day

The next day was a morning of happiness for Riksis Devil's Archon. He awoke beside with his human lover Alexis Yor, his one and only true love an mate. He chuckled to himself seeing her small petite form cuddling next to him. He was a tall individual indeed, around 8 ft tall so he towered Alexis but he didn't care, their love was undeniable. He held his sexy lover close to his well-built chest. She moved a little but otherwise was still sound asleep as can be. He didn't want to move from this position but he knew he had a meeting with the House of King's Baron's Paskin & Vekis. They were to discuss matter's at hand of the situation with the House of Winter & House of Wolves. Recently there had been a outbreak of resistance between each the Fallen Houses but nothing to serious but was well enough to be corrected. He planted a small kiss on his lovers cheek and slid from her grasp an left his royal chamber quietly to not disturb her from her everlasting slumber. He collected his armor an reclothed himself in it once more an continued to the room which held the matters at hand. He was greeted by a very eager Vekis that wanted to solve the matter at hand as quickly as possible. The Devil Archon aswell wanted to get this over with quickly as possible so he could get back to his human lover an have her back into his arms. He was already sporting a huge bonor at the moment just thinking about his Lexis. After the House of King's Barons left after the long meeting Riksis was happy to return to his chambers and be greeted by a already awaking female human in his bed. She yawned when he came into the bed chamber an she smiled at him as he slowely made his way to the bed she resided in at that moment. He spoke to her softly," How is my sexy huntress feeling this fine morning?" She replied to him," Im feeling quite happy, knowing my lover is here with me. I haven't felt this happy ever since I was resurrected by my ghost." He felt thrilled at the words she had just spoken to him with. He made her happy as can be an he was the one, the ONE who MADE it HAPPEN. God how he was so grateful to have this goddess as his lover. He quickly sat onto the bed an grasped her with his four arms into a warming hug then a simple kiss on the lips. She began to moan into the kiss an he realized she was soaken wet beneath the covers of the bed. He smirked at this an decided to give her the best oral pleasure she would ever receive. He slowely layed her down flat onto the bed and used his bottom appendages to spread her legs wide for him. He then used his upper appendages to fondle her breast's to his desire. He squeezed her petite boobs, an played around with her already hershey chocolate erected nipples. He then lowered his face into the deeps over her shaven pussy. He slowly licked her cunt around the outer lips nibbling along the way, which to his suprise received a low moan of pleasure. She was in heaven at this moment, receiving the best sensations shes ever felt in her life span in the Cosmodrome. He quickly picked up the pace of his licks and decided to probe his tongue into her love canal even further an she repaid him with moans of pleasure and pure ecstacy. He continued this for as long as possible untill she screamed in pleasure an came hard all onto his face. He happily slurped up all her cum an loved the taste of her love juice. After laying on the bed sometime she cleaned her self up an reclothed herself aswell into her armor. He gave her back her omolon rifle trusting her with all his love for her. She grabbed it an asked why he had given it back. He stated," I trust you completely, you are my lover my Alexis, I know you won't do anything stupid." She smiled at this and said," I love you Riksis, I do not care if you are a Eliskni, The Devil's Archon, idc about any of it, you are mine and I am yours forever." He smiled at this and gave her a simple kiss on the lips then asked what she planned on doing today. She answered by stating," I will return to the tower, I have my personal belongings there an seeing as me and you are a couple was wondering if I could move in here with you?" He was skeptical at first but answered her," Of course you can move in with me, there is nothing more that could make me happier than to have you living with me, but do be careful during your travels to the Last City." She stated she will and disembarked from the Fallen Ketch an went to orbit and flew back to the tower. Riksis was still worried as he knew some the other "guardians" might question her wereabouts of last night an of this morning. He shrugged it off an decided she will be fine an could take care of herself but if he heard she was harmed by anyone he would personally take care of them in his own manner. Alexis arrived at the tower in the evening an quickly went to the vault's to reclaim her most treasured gear and weaponry. Once she had gathered all of it an placed it onto her ship she was hurrying as fast as she could until someone snuck up upon her asking where she has been and up to. The figure was no other than Cayde-6, her mentor and her most dearest friend. She could not lie to him so she told the whole story about her an Riksis. At first the Old Hunter was stunned but state," I understand your love for him, and I approve of it, most the others will not but this will be our little secret if that is okay?" She agreed and left the tower and arrived at the same coordinates the Ketch was docked at. She was happily greeted by no other than the Devil's Archon himself with outstretched arms awaiting for her to climb into. She immediatly dropped her stuff and gear an ran into Riksis arms and planted kisses all over him. He was content at the moment until a certain dreg interrupted the makeout session. The Archon was furious at this but the dreg answered him by saying there was House of Exiles attacking his forces on the Lunar outpost he occupied. He chuckled at what he had heard an stated," I am House of Devil's Archon Priest, the strongest Eliskni House in this day of age, we have the strongest forces, these petty exiles will be a distraction no more!" He told Lexis to place her belongings in his chambers so she could join him on his Air raid at the Luna Outpost. The ketch broke for orbit and as they arrived at the outpost the House of Exiles was already wiped out from the Devil's extraction crew. She stared in awe at the sight before her. She knew he was a powerful being but this much devastation was incredible to her. She knew he would protect her an make sure her every needs and wants would be answered to the fullest extent possible. He stared through her gaze an knew what she was thinking, " I will never let anything happen to you my love, I will treat you like a queen for the rest of your life." She was grateful to be his companion an the words she received from her lover. They locked lips and he held her hand with his right lower appendage. They walked hands together to his Royal Chambers to sleep in each others embrace in the bed fit for a king & queen. To be continued...


	3. A new beginning

She woke him up the next day giving him a wonderful morning blowjob. She continued this for the next hour and a half of their morning together an he was enjoying himself. He had his human lover with him an all to himself. He would never let anyone take her away from him, no one would hurt her again, never again, she would never starve, be cold, or be alone ever again. She had him an he had her, their love would keep them going for all of eternity. Riksis ran his hands down her shoulders. He then slowly planted kisses down her neck all over her glorious body. She grinned at her his advances onto her naked body. She was blessed to have someone who cared for her this much. She wanted to further there connection and so began to ask Riksis the importanat question or more to her a demand. "Riksis, I want you to make me pregnant, I want to carry your child." His eyes widened at the sudden demand of his lover's request. Riksis began to slowely understand how serious his Alexis was an so he could only agree to her demands, he couldn't say no to her. So he slowely spread her legs with his lower appendages and began his work on implanting a baby into his human lover's belly. He let his huge mushroom head slowely ease on into her nether regions and he earned a low moan from her. He grinned at this and began to pick up his pace in his thrusts, in and out was all he could think of for the next hour and a half. He kept earning moans from her all the way through the love making untill he heard her say, "cum in me Riksis, make me yours, make me pregnant with your child, I want to be a mother, i want to be your wife." He obliged by her demands and released his life giving seed shooting it spurt after spurt into her womb, deep into her womb. Three short months later, Riksis was sitting in his throne with his new wife sitting his lap. Alexis's belly was already showing a slight bump from the love making she wanted. They both smiled at each other and new this would a be a beginning for both of them they could enjoy, Riksis slowely kissed his Lexis on the lips and they smiled as both said to one another, "I love you..."


End file.
